The present invention relates to data processing and, more particularly, to a method for checking a data processing device to determine its suitability for performing failsafe automation processes.
Methods are known for processing data. For example, the publication document EP 1 043 640 A2 discloses a method with which it can be established by checking identification codes of the central processing unit of an automation system whether the central processing unit is suitable for performing failsafe applications.
It is a disadvantage of such a conventional method that the identification codes, which are typically specified as early as possibly during the production of an automation system, are fixed from the outset and also cannot be adapted to subsequent further developments. Moreover, it is also not possible therewith to perform a subsequent check to determine a system's suitability for safety-related applications if this was not previously provided and verified at the time of manufacture of the hardware. In particular, when standardized data processing devices, such as a personal computer or workstation, are used in the automation environment, the identification codes are usually not provided.